


hair of gold and lips like cherries

by Roissy



Series: the 100 kinkmeme art fills [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, NSFW Art, inverted blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: Art fill for the 2017 the 100 kinkmeme. Prompt 'inverted blowjob'





	hair of gold and lips like cherries

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Neocities as well https://roissy.neocities.org/


End file.
